uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 141
London Buses route 141 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Arriva London. History The 141 commenced operation on 8 November 1961 as a replacement for trolleybus route 641, which had run daily between Winchmore Hill (Green Dragon Lane) and Moorgate (Finsbury Square). The new 141 was further extended on Mondays to Fridays via London Wall to Ludgate Circus from where it replaced tram replacement route 179 to Grove Park via Elephant & Castle, Old Kent Road, New Cross, Brockley Rise, Stanstead Road, Catford and Downham. This was the first time that a bus service had been operated along the newly opened London Wall and its introduction was used by London Transport in publicity material to demonstrate the flexibility of the new diesel replacements against the "inflexible" trolleybuses. At the same time a Saturday and Sunday route 141A was introduced between Finsbury Park Station and Grove Park via Highbury, Angel and Goswell Road to replace route 4 and route 179 on these days. The 141 also operated between Winchmore Hill and Moorgate on Saturdays and Sundays. The extended 141 also re-instated the link between Newington Green, Old Street and the Old Kent Road and New Cross areas which had been lost at the beginning of the Second World War when route 21 had been cut back from Newington Green to teminate "head on" with Trolleybus route 641 at Moorgate (Finsbury Square). The 141 route was used for the introduction of new environmentally friendly buses last year. Route 141 was the first route to be served by hybrid electric double-decker buses, with the first one, a Wright Pulsar Gemini HEV, entering service in March 2007. This bus has since moved elsewhere, but hybrid Wright Gemini 2 HEVs and Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B5LHs, entering service in 2009. These buses have since moved elsewhere. On 12 January 2013, the route was retained by Arriva London. In 2013, Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s were introduced. On 8 November 2014, route 141 was transferred to Palmers Green (AD) garage, except for 9 buses on Mondays to Fridays (5 Sat) outstationed at Wood Green. New timetable incorporating some additional journeys. In 2015, Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs were introduced. Current route Route departing Palmers Green *Palmers Green North Circular Road *'Wood Green Station' *'Turnpike Lane Station' *'Harringay Green Lanes Station' *'Manor House Station' *Newington Green *Hoxton *'Old Street Station' *Moorgate Finsbury Square *'Moorgate Station' *'Monument Station' *'London Bridge Station' Bus Station Route departing London Bridge *'London Bridge Station' Bus Station *'Monument Station' *'Moorgate Station' *Moorgate Finsbury Square *'Old Street Station' *Hoxton *Newington Green *'Manor House Station' *'Harringay Green Lanes Station' *'Turnpike Lane Station' *'Wood Green Station' *'Turnpike Lane Station' See also * List of bus routes in London * Arriva London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) 141, London buses route 141, London buses route 141, London buses route 141, London buses route 141, London buses route 141, London buses route